halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frederic-104
question. I recall, that fred,kelly and joshua killed 10,000 covenant, not 60,000 but if so tell me what page they say it on. Should They Be Merged I was wondering why SPARTAN-104 and Frederic-104 have not been merged into the same page? From what I can see, they both say the same thing. James-001 22:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) The Pic The one holding a sniper rifle is suppose to be Linda!--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) I'll edit that. User: Dibol Linda wasn't with Blue team at that time. Since Fred was the Spartans' second best sniper, that's probably him holding the sniper rifle. ~Chickenman How can you tell it's not Linda, she was in the operation at the end of the book!Master Chief Petty Officer 10:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's not Linda, because that pic is from The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, not the operation at the end of the book. During the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Spartans were divided into three teams. That pic is of the Master Chief and Blue Team, which consisted of Master Chief, Fred, Kelly and James. Linda was leading green team on the other side of the city. ~Chickenman Can you give me the evidence about the pic being the war of Sigma Octanus IV? Master Chief Petty Officer 13:29, 3 February 2007 (UTC) The picture IS Linda! WTF? The guy on the right w/ the shotgun should be Fred! James isn't on the cover at all! -Blemo 23:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) On http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%B4te_d%27Azur, in the caption. I've also heard it elsewhere. Plus, it's the only battle in the entire book that takes place in a city. ~Chickenman It can be on the Planet Reach, I am not entirely sure about the battle, give me two or three days look, maybe I agree with your theoryMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:17, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :There are banshees in the image. Were they on Reach? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Fine, I admit it, have it your way, then!Master Chief Petty Officer 10:26, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Speculation I don't think Fred is superior to Master Chief. For example, Fred's tactics is not as good as John's, and I bet that if Master Chief is replaced by Fred, Fred could not have survive Alpha Halo and Delta Halo!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Votes *'MERGE' guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 23:08, 3 February 2007 (UTC) *'MERGE vote added by GPT, since he --> suggested it. *'MERGE' its cool to have his name seenMaster Chief Petty Officer 03:33, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' Its just logical--Chazz 03:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'MERGE'~Chickenman *'MERGE' - Some of the sections have identical content. It's possible an inexperienced user copied content not knowing how to make a redirect. Either way, the main content should be on the page Frederic-104 and this page a redirect page, per the new directive to have characters' names as the article name (not their designation or rank). -- Manticore Talk | 15:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC)